<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss of a Whip by ArriettyIves34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392067">Kiss of a Whip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArriettyIves34/pseuds/ArriettyIves34'>ArriettyIves34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, F/M, Nudity, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArriettyIves34/pseuds/ArriettyIves34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mandolarian is in search of a bounty at a private club. His prey is nowhere to been seen but Mando finds the next best thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss of a Whip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mandolarian stalked around the crowded club looking for his quarry. The beings and humans parted as he walked through them. The club goers dressed in array of fabrics, masks, and some wearing nothing at all. Dozens of half-dressed females and males wore brightly color bracelets indicating what they would allow: green for mild pain, blue for bondage, purple for sex, red for severe pain and many other colors.</p><p>All of this was explained to him upon entering the private club by the owner, Unes Deccy. The Mandolarian was amazed that Unes allowed him entrance. Under normal circumstance, these particular private club were off limits to bounty hunters. Criminals knew this and if they could afford the ridiculous membership fee, they could hide freely inside. But, the bounty hunter learned that Unes had a soft spot for Greef Karga.</p><p>“My Clients will talk if I let a bounty hunter from the Guild into <em>MY</em> club, let alone a Mandolarian” Unes greeted him at the front door, after her bouncers announced his arrival.</p><p>He leveled his gaze at the Chiss. “I will go through you and your bouncers. But, I do not wish to cause a scene in your nice establishment.” Reaching into a side pocket, he produced a cloth wrapped package and tossed it to her. “Courtesy of Karga”</p><p>She caught it deftly. Her thin lips pursed and looked thoughtfully. “Who’s the bounty?”</p><p>The Mandolarian tilted his helmet in a non-answer</p><p>“Right. No questions” Unes rolled the wrapped package between her palms. She sighed. “Can I assume that you will be discreet about what you will see in my club? Promise not to shoot up everyone?</p><p>“I’m only after one guy” He replied. ‘But, if he fires at me, no promises.”</p><p>Unes turned her head to the bouncer on the right and lowered her voice. He nodded and stepped away from the small group, disappearing around a corner. Din’s hand tensed around the handle of his blaster.</p><p>“Stay calm, Mandolarian” She held up a hand “Hewn is gathering an item for you to wear inside the club.”</p><p>Said bouncer return to Unes side, holding a gold colored ribbon. Hewn held the ribbon out to Din</p><p>“What is that for?” the Bounty Hunter asked, hesitantly accepting the thin fabric.</p><p>The tall female smiled coyly. “Have you never been to a club like this before, Mando?”</p><p>“Can’t say that I have” He sighed through the helmets modulator. “Where am I to put this?” Gesturing to the gold ribbon. “and what does it mean?”</p><p>Unes chuckled and looked over his body armor, toe to head, choosing a spot. She stepped into his personal space, she made quick work of attached the ribbon to his left leather glove. “This signals that I have allowed you into my club as a guest, you’re a Dominant, and you’re looking for a Submissive this evening”</p><p>Din looked down at the ribbon “I don’t have time of this” He made a move towards the front door. Unes stepped in front of him, blocking his progress.</p><p>“You will play by my rules, Mando.”</p><p>He stared intently in her red eyes. “Fine”</p><p>The Mandolarian would be lying to himself if he didn’t feel slightly uncomfortably weaving around the massive club. Bodies in the throes of pleasure. Soft whispers and moans floated on the air.  Din could feel the eyes on him. The Submissives, he was not comfortable using that term, watched him longingly and hungrily. There was an air of mystery and strength surrounding his beskar and profession. The women and men would sit up a little straighter as he passed by them.</p><p>He didn’t see his bounty on the second pass around the floor. But, he saw the next best thing. Din knew his quarry had a particular girl that he favor in this club. If he could occupy her time, his bounty would find him. Jealousy and chest pounding were wonderful tools to use against someone. Approaching the area designated for unattached Submissives, Din caught sight of the girl’s ribbons:  Blue, Red, and Purple. How far was he willing to go?</p><p> </p><p>Val knelt quietly on the cushions provided by the generous owner. Her open palms rested on her bare thighs. The soft fur cuffs adored her wrists. Her long red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Most Doms preferred her hair up and out of the way. She sighed softly. It was a busy night and there seemed to be a buzz in the air. Val jumped slightly at the sound of a plasma whip cracking through the air followed by loud moan. She wondering if Joyn would be in tonight. She hoped not. He was too rough with her and sometimes he didn’t adhere to her limits. She wanted someone else.</p><p>Lolly, a Twi’lek and her friend, suddenly leaned into her ear from her seated position and whispered</p><p>“Oh wow! That’s what all the fuss is about. A Mandolarian. He’s heading this way”</p><p>Val turned her head and watched the heavily armored man saunter up to Play Pen, as the Subs lovingly referred to the staging area. Quickly, she lowered her gaze to the floor. The heavy boots fell into her sightline and stopped in front of her. A gloved hand softly caressed her cheek. The fingers slid down to curl under her chin; tilting it upwards. Her eyes traced his long legs encased in dark fabric and shiny medal. A gun hoister sat on his hip. Her sight finally rested on the T-shape visor and she shallowed hard. Fear rippled through her veins.</p><p>‘Evening” The Mandolarian greeted.</p><p>“Evening” She echoed.</p><p>“Do you have a name?” His thumb ghosted across her lips.</p><p>She blinked stupidly. “Um...Val”</p><p>She sensed he was smiling behind the helmet. Like, he found some lost treasure.</p><p>“You’ll do for tonight”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>